twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
Cloak And Dagger
"Cloak And Dagger", also known as "Episode 7" is the second episode of Thunderslate's'' Into The Fray: Season Two. Plot Synopsis Annie runs to Wyatt instead of saving Sully. It seems as if Sully is doomed but he is saved by an unknown person, who turns out to be Vince. Wyatt is almost attacked by a walker but it is disabled by Fuad. The group escape the herd and recover while Sully searches for Mitchell. The group goes inside the convenience store and sees it is a mess. Sully blames it on Fuad and the two get in an argument, where Sully crosses the line and blames the death of Fuad's family on the man. Vince, Becca, Emily, Mitchell and Annie calm Sully down after the fight while Kiff and Wyatt talk to Fuad. Vince suggests that seeing as Sully's group can no longer stay at the gas station they should come to Fort Recovery with Becca, Wyatt, Annie and himself. Annie's sleeping is interrupted the night before they leave. Fuad leaves some paper on a table and leaves, stealing the truck. Sully punches some glass and damages his fist in rage, causing Emily to ask Annie for help. The morning after the group spots a school bus on the road which crashed at the inception of the apocalypse. They briefly look inside but the sight is horrible, prompting them to move on. They find the truck but it's out of gas and Fuad has not left the keys behind. They decide to leave the vehicle as it has no use, to Wyatt's dismay. The group stops to rest in a park and Vince goes searching for supplies, bumping into a man named Bennett. After a cautious start, the duo talk. Bennett gives Vince some supplies and Vince invites him to join the group. Bennett informs the group that Fort Recovery is no more and they opt to continue on in search of Fuad. Annie and Em talk briefly and Sully tells the former that she reminds him of someone who used to be in his group. Vince tells the group that he has spotted a person or a walker which he believes to be Fuad. Wyatt, Vince and Sully check it out. Sully advances on the figure and says it's fine, but Fuad grabs him around the neck and holds him at gunpoint. After some confusion Vince works out Fuad was bitten and that he doesn't want to die. Vince tells him he can put him out of his misery as it's his only option and Fuad agrees, only refrain from giving Vince the gun. Instead, he thanks the group for giving him courage and he kills himself. Later Bennett sets up a fire in a nearby warehouse and the group rests. Sully, Vince and Wyatt discuss Fuad's death and Annie shows them a piece of paper. Wyatt doesn't read it and gives it to Vince, who works out that it is a note Fuad left before dying. It tells them that he was bitten before he left, prompting him to steal the truck in an effort to distance himself from the group before he turned. In the morning three strangers named Silas, Hector and Sonja ride horses towards Vince and his group, swiftly taking out the walkers in the area. When they are safe, Silas proposes that the group comes to his settlement, Sanctum. Sully, Mitchell, Emily and Kiff agree immediately, but Bennett refuses and goes his own way. After giving the idea a lot of thought, Vince, Becca, Annie and Wyatt also agree to go on their own terms. Credits *Wyatt *Emily *Annie *Sully *Vince *Fuad *Kiff *Becca *Mitchell *Bennett Deaths * Fuad ''(Suicide) Trivia Unknown